No One But You
by LadyGrells
Summary: Hari pertama Akashi Seijuurou di SMA Rakuzan, ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang mungkin akan menjadi orang paling spesial untuk Akashi? [Akashi x Reader]


_**"No One But You"**_

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Humor (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

**.**

**Pairing : Akashi x Reader**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**I owned nothing but the storyline**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Permulaan**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Akashi's POV

Hari ini adalah hari penerimaan siswa baru di SMA Rakuzan, dan seperti biasa akan diadakan upacara penerimaan siswa baru di aula sekolah. Sejuknya angin bulan April, bunga Sakura yang bermekaran, menghiasi sepanjang jalan dan juga sekolah baruku. Aku masuk ke salah satu kelas, yang entah kelas milik siapa dan duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Kemudian aku mengeluarkan papan shogi yang sengaja kubawa untuk membunuh waktu yang terlalu lama. Shogi adalah salah satu permainan kesukaanku, dan aku sudah menguasai permainan ini. Maka aku pun asik sendiri memainkan shogi sampai akhirnya waktu upacara pun datang.

"Heh, sudah mulai ternyata," ujarku dengan seringaian kecil di bibirku. Aku langsung memasuki barisan, dan mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa baru.

Selesai upacara, para siswa diperbolehkan untuk mengelilingi sekolah dan melihat klub mana yang akan diikuti selama bersekolah disana. Aku langsung berjalan dan mencari klub basket. Ya, aku berniat untuk meneruskan menjadi pemain basket karena janjiku dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya. Saat itu aku teringat pada teman-temanku di SMP Teiko. Saat memenangkan permainan, saat menghabiskan waktu bersama, semoga kita bisa bertemu di pertandingan nanti.

"Akashi Seijuurou-san...?" tanya seorang gadis yang membawa papan dada yang berdiri di depan tanda "Basketball Club".

"Ya, aku akan bergabung di klub kalian," jawabku. Sang gadis terlihat kaget, mendengar jawabanku yang bahkan pertanyaannya belum dia tanyakan.

"B-baik, terima kasih!" ujar sang gadis sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Aku mengangguk dan langsung berjalan, melihat klub lain.

Saat berjalan melihat promosi klub lain, aku melihat dirimu, dengan rambut hitam panjang, diikat setengah ke belakang, terlihat sedang berjalan memperhatikan tiap klub, sepertinya kau berniat untuk mengikuti salah satunya. Saat itu kau berbalik, menatapku dengan tatapan heran, lalu tersenyum. Saat itu aku menyadari bahwa sejak pertama aku melihatmu, aku menahan nafas. Kau membuatku salah tingkah. Ya, seorang Akashi Seijuurou salah tingkah dihadapan seorang gadis, dan itu kau.

* * *

"Siapa dia..?" pikirku sambil memperhatikan papan shogi di depanku. Sejak tadi aku belum memainkannya, pikiranku terfokus padamu. Tapi bukanlah Akashi Seijuurou kalau tidak bisa menahan emosi, apalagi di depan gadis. Aku akan tetap jadi diriku sendiri.

"Ano.. boleh aku duduk disini?" saat sedang fokus melihat papan shogi –namun pikiranku melayang entah kemana- aku mendengar suara seorang gadis. Saat aku melihat ke arah suara, dadaku terasa sesak, seakan oksigen ditarik seluruhnya dari paru-paruku. Ya, itu kau. Menatapku dengan senyum sambil membawa nampan makananmu.

"...tentu," jawabku singkat, lalu langsung mengambil nafas saat teringat kalau aku menahan nafas lagi. Kau ini menyebalkan, datang tiba-tiba seakan sudah mengenalku lama, dan bahkan sudah berani membuatku hampir mati karena menahan nafas terus-menerus.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya tidak ada kursi kosong, aku tidak mengganggu kan?" tanyamu ramah. Kemudian aku mendengus dan menyeringai kecil. Kau pikir kau bisa berbohong di depanku? Coba kau lihat, disini masih banyak kursi kosong. Kau harus belajar berbohong lebih giat lagi untuk bisa menipuku. Walaupun aku terlihat 'terpesona' dan salah tingkah, jangan pernah berfikir kalau aku akan langsung kehilangan akal sehatku. Mataku juga masih normal.

"Heh, bahkan orang bodoh pun tahu, tempat kosong di kafetaria ini masih banyak. Kau pikir kau bisa membodohiku?" tanyaku dengan seringaian khas menghiasi bibirku.

"Ah, ternyata kau tidak sedang melamun, ya? Aku salah," jawabmu diikuti dengan sedikit tawa geli yang terdengar renyah. Sialan, kau memang menyebalkan.

Waktu istirahat pun diisi dengan obrolan kita, kau memperkenalkan nama, dan tempat tinggalmu. Aku kaget saat mengetahui bahwa kau sudah mengenal diriku.

"Ya, Akashi Seijuurou dari SMP Teiko, kapten dari tim terbaik yang disebut sebagai 'Kiseki no Sedai', kan?" jelasmu sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu tentang itu?" tanyaku.

"Aku selalu mengikuti pertandingan basket sejak SMP, aku tertarik dengan olahraga basket dan aku jatuh cinta pada Kise Ryouta," oke, jawabanmu membuatku kehabisan nafas lagi. Ya, tidak heran kalau kau mengagumi Ryouta.

"Begitu. Jadi kau mendekatiku agar bisa bertemu dan dekat dengan Ryouta? Tapi sepertinya ia sudah memiliki kekasih," ujarku. Kau terlihat kaget saat mendengar kalimat terakhir.

"Eh? Benarkah? Boleh kutahu siapa kekasihnya?" tanyamu dengan tatapan berharap. Sial, aku tidak mungkin memberitahumu kan kalau Ryouta adalah seorang gay? Ya, dia berpacaran dengan Daiki belum lama ini.

"Entahlah, aku tidak ingin berurusan pada kisah cinta orang lain," aku terpaksa berbohong. Yang mengetahui hal ini hanya anggota Kiseki no Sedai, dan semuanya sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyebarkannya pada orang lain.

"Kalau begitu Akashi-san sudah punya pacar?" tanyamu kemudian. Baiklah, kesimpulan lainnya, kau tidak sopan.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" aku malah bertanya balik. Menurutku itu tidak sopan ketika baru berkenalan dan kau sudah mencoba untuk mengetahui masalah pribadi orang lain. Aku geli melihat ekspresi bersalahmu saat kuberitahu bahwa itu tidak sopan.

"Maaf, Akashi-san. Ah, sepertinya istirahat sudah selesai. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya," aku mengangguk dan membiarkanmu pergi duluan. Setelah selesai dengan urusan-shogi-ku, aku langsung berjalan menuju kelas.

Sampai di kelas, aku duduk di kursiku, kembali menata papan shogi dan kemudian aku mendengar suara yang baru kukenal. "Akashi-san? Kita satu kelas?" aku berbalik dan mendapati dirimu duduk tepat di belakangku. Kita sekelas ?!

**To be continued~**

* * *

**Review, please? **


End file.
